The First Time revised
by rhett's love
Summary: What if Scarlett hadn't slept with Charles or Frank and Rhett was her first. Takes Place after the wedding and throughout the honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Summary: What if Scarlett hadn't slept with Charles or Frank and Rhett was her first. Tales place after the wedding and throughout the honeymoon.

AN: I am very sorry that this took me so long to update, but i have been dealing with problems in my real life and haven't had much time for my writing. Now that I am back I will try to update more regularly. Many thanks to Chris OHB for her constant support and encouragement. Without her this story wouldn't have been put back up. And now on with the show.

Chapter 1 the Wedding

Rhett stood in front of the mirror placing a fresh white carnation into the lapel of his grey suit, when he noticed Scarlett looking at him. He turned slowly giving her time to look away, but she didn't. His eyes took in the sight of his beautiful bride in her white silk wedding gown. The last time Rhett was in Paris he went to the dress shop with specific instructions for his fiancé's wedding gown. The gown had to be floor length and made of white silk, with a train that could be no more than two feet in length. He wanted to make sure that the gown was not only off of her shoulders, but that it also had white lace embroidered on the bodice.

Rhett had known many women in his life, but no one could compare with Scarlett's beauty. Her long raven hair was pinned up in curls on the top of her head revealing her slender neck. Her skin looked as smooth as porcelain. His eyes traveled down her body and he watched her shiver. Her emerald-green eyes locked with his cool dark ones as she gave him her Cheshire cat smile. His mouth went down at one corner as he gave her his sarcastic smile that he knew she liked. As Scarlett turned to go into the parlor, she dropped her wedding bouquet on the floor. She looked over her shoulder at him to see if he saw her drop it. When she saw that he had, she smiled coquettishly at him and walked out of the room swishing her hips enticingly.

'Why that little minx,' Rhett said to himself. 'She thinks that she can flutter her eyelashes and smile at me and think I will do her bidding for her, and she's right. I would do anything to make her happy.' He shook his head and smiled to himself as he walked over and picked up her wedding bouquet.

As Rhett walked into the parlor he scanned the room looking for Scarlett. He saw her talking to Melanie and Ashley. As he made his way over to her, he accepted the well wishes from some of the guests. By the time he reached her side he noticed a change in her, she seemed upset about something.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett, but you can't really expect me to wish you well on your marriage, when I know that he is not the right man for you," Ashley said.

"Ashley how dare you say such a thing to Scarlett," Melanie said scolding her husband.

"Melly I have known Scarlett a long time and I'm only looking out for her. Captain Butler is the type of man who will ruin her reputation. He will hurt her and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Who do you think you are, Ashley Wilkes," Scarlett screamed at him. "You do not have the right to tell me whom I can and cannot marry. I chose to marry Rhett. You had your chance to ask me a long time ago and didn't. It's not my fault that you didn't have the courage," she said with tears in her eyes. When Rhett came over to hand her bouquet back to her, she turned around with tears streaming down her face. Scarlett couldn't say anything. She brushed past Rhett as she ran out of the room crying hysterically. She ran up the stairs to her old room and slammed the door closed. Rhett didn't hesitate as he ran upstairs after her. He stood in the hall looking at the four doors, not sure which room was hers.

"Scarlett where are you?" he called out to her.

"Rhett leave me alone," she sobbed from behind the door at the end of the hall.

Rhett ran down the hall and called to her again.

"Scarlett please let me in."

When she didn't answer him he opened the door and stepped into the room. He saw her laying on her bed crying into her pillow. He closed the door and ran over to her. He reached down and picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as she continued to cry. For the first time in his life Rhett felt helpless. Seeing Scarlett this upset tore at his heart.

"Scarlett," he called to her softly. "When you left me you were smiling and happy. I came over to you to return your wedding bouquet and you were upset. What happened?"

"I was happy, Rhett, until Ashley said something that upset me."

"What did he say to you, my pet?" he asked softly.

"It's nothing, Rhett."

"Please, Scarlett, tell me what he said that upset you so much."

Rhett walked over to the chair and sat down with her in his lap.

"He just said that I shouldn't have married you. He said that you would only hurt me and that he wouldn't stand by and watch that happen to me."

"Don't worry about it, Scarlett. I will take care of it. You have no idea what that did to me to see you crying. It was as though someone was reaching inside of my chest and ripping out my heart."

Scarlett sat up on his lap and looked him in the eyes. She couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"I never knew that you felt this way about me, Rhett."

"I only want to see you happy, Scarlett. That is all I have ever wanted for you," Rhett said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Are you ready to go back downstairs and finish greeting our guests, my dear?" he asked her.

"Can we stay up here just a little bit longer, Rhett, please? I'm not ready to go back down and face them yet." Scarlett laid her head on Rhett's chest and listened to the rise and fall of his breathing.

"As much as I love sitting here and holding you in my arms, my pet, we really do need to be getting back to our guests. We have been away from them too long already."

After he helped her to her feet he crossed the room to the door, turned and saw a look of panic on her face. Scarlett ran over to him and gripped his arm tight as they walked out into the hallway.

"Everything will be alright, Scarlett. I will be right there next to you. No one will say anything to you in front of me." He turned her to face him and kissed her tenderly before they went downstairs.

True to Rhett's words, not one single person made mention of what had happened. Rhett and Scarlett stood there and received their guests. It wasn't long before Scarlett released her grip on Rhett's arm. He would look over at her from time to time making sure that she was alright.

Rhett noticed that Ashley was watching Scarlett the entire time. Ashley had a look of pure disgust on his face. How could Scarlett do this to him? He had told her how he felt about her marriage and she threw it back in his face, as if she hadn't heard a word he had said.

Rhett thought about what he was about to do. He did after all promise Scarlett that he would take care of it.

"Scarlett," he whispered in her ear. "I have to take care of something. I promise I won't be long. When I come back we will leave for our honeymoon."

Scarlett watched Rhett walk over to Ashley and saw them leaving the room.

"Now," Rhett said to Ashley when he was certain that they were clear of the parlor. "I want to make one thing quite clear. I never want to learn from anyone that you have said something that has upset my wife."

"Captain Butler, I would never say anything to hurt Scarlett. I care too much for her to ever see her hurt."

Rhett glared at Ashley as he spoke. "Well then, sir you should have remembered that when you upset my wife. She ran upstairs crying hysterically over what you said to her. For someone who doesn't want to see her hurt you succeeded in doing just that."

"What do you expect me to do, go and apologize to her?"

"No, Mr. Wilkes, you will do no such thing. If you ever come near Scarlett again it will be the last thing that you will ever do."

"Are you threatening me, Captain Butler?"

"Consider it a warning, Mr. Wilkes, the only one you'll get."

With that Rhett turned to go back into the parlor. He stopped short when he saw Scarlett standing in the doorway.

"Oh Rhett," Scarlett cried as she ran over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you, Rhett. No one has ever defended me like that except for Pa."

"Scarlett did you overhear everything that was said?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. She had this lost little girl look in them that made him want to keep her safe.

Scarlett nodded her head yes as she lowered her eyes. Rhett slid his right hand under her chin and lifted her face up so he could look at her.

"Well, Mrs. Butler, aren't you the least bit curious about where we are going on our honeymoon?"

"Tell me, Rhett, please," she begged him.

"How does New Orléans sound to you?"

"It sounds heavenly, Rhett. I've never been to New Orléans before. I have only been to Savannah to see my aunts."

"You will love New Orléans, Scarlett. There are so many restaurants and shops to go to."

"How are we going to get there, Rhett?"

"First we will take the carriage to the train station. From there we will travel by train to the riverboat landing, and then onto New Orléans."

Scarlett tugged on his jacket sleeve like a child. "Can we go now, Rhett, please?" she begged.

He smiled at his wife. She looked so much like a child right now. Rather than make her angry by saying something sarcastic, he just smiled and said, "Alright, my pet."


	2. Chapter 2

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Summary: What if Scarlett hadn't slept with Charles or Frank and Rhett was her first. Tales place after the wedding and throughout the honeymoon.

AN: I am very sorry that this took me so long to update, but i have been dealing with problems in my real life and haven't had much time for my writing. Now that I am back I will try to update more regularly. Many thanks to Chris OHB for her constant support and encouragement. Without her this story wouldn't have been put back up. And now on with the show.

Chapter 2 The Wedding Night Part II

After they said good-bye to everyone Rhett extended his left hand out to Scarlett. "Your chariot awaits you madam."

"Oh, Rhett how you do run on," she said with a smile on her face as she accepted his help getting into the carriage.

It was only a short distance from Aunt Pitty's home to the train station. As Rhett and Scarlett arrived, a porter was already taking their luggage to their car.

As Scarlett was stepping down out of the carriage, she heard a familiar voice calling to Rhett. It was that creature Belle Watling. 'What in the world is she doing here?' Scarlett thought to herself.

"Well, Rhett, I see that you went through with it after all," Belle said sarcastically.

"Yes, Belle, I did, but you have no reason to worry. While I am away on my honeymoon my lawyer will be taking care of my affairs. If you have any trouble just get in contact with him and he will take care of everything for you."

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life, Rhett. I tried to tell you that before, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"Listen to me, Belle, I;m not in love with you. We are friends and that is all that we are. I'm married to Scarlett and I love her with all of my heart. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about her, Belle, nothing."

With that Rhett helped Scarlett on board the train.

'That's what you think Rhett Butler, but I know you. You'll grow tired of her one day and when you do you'll come crawling back to me,' Belle thought to herself as the train started to pull out of the station.

"What did she want, Rhett?" Scarlett asked as they made their way to their car.

"She just wanted to know where she could reach me if there was a problem with the saloon, and I told her to contact my lawyer. He will deal with things while I'm away."

By the time they reached their car the porter had already delivered their luggage. Rhett opened the door to let Scarlett walk into their car, but she just stood there frozen in place in a mixture of bewilderment and fear. Their car consisted of two large rooms the sitting room and the bedroom. The two dark walnut paneled sliding doors separated the two rooms. The gas lamps created eerie shadows on the dark walnut paneled walls. There were two over sized red oak chairs on either side of a table under two of the gas lamps. The plush red velvet draperies which hung from the ceiling to the floor only made the room appear more terrifying. The shadows on the walls reminded her of the nightmare that she had almost every night, ever since she was a child. The longer she stood there looking at the room the more frightened she became, until shr couldn't handle it anymore.

"Rhett!" she screamed as she collapsed onto the floor.

Rhett was making sure that the maid had laid out Scarlett's things as instructed. When he heard her scream he spun around to see what was wrong and watched as she fell to the floor. He ran over to where she had fallen on the floor, and dropped to his knees as he called Scarlett's name over and over.

"Scarlett, Scarlett, please wake up, my love," Rhett begged her.

"Don't just stand there staring! Run and fetch me some cool water and a cloth, hurry!" Rhett bellowed at the maid.

The maid ran as quickly as she could and came back with the water and the cloth. She placed them on the floor next to Rhett. Rhett gingerly picked up Scarlett and held her against his chest. He dipped the cloth into the water and placed it on her forehead. Rhett kept watching her face for any signs that would indicate that she was coming round. He put the cloth back into the water and stroked the side of her face tenderly.

"Scarlett," he called to her softly. "Please open your eyes and look at me."

Scarlett looked so fragile as she lay there in his arms. Rhett knew that if she didn't come round soon, that they would have to get her to a doctor and quickly. He rocked back and forth as he cradled her fragile body to his chest. Panic started to set in as he held his wife's unconscious body. What if Scarlett didn't wake up?

'Don't even think about that,' he thought to himself. He knew that she was a strong and determined woman, and that she would fight to regain consciousness. Rhett buried his lips in her hair as he called to her again.

"My pet please wake up."

Rhett pulled back and looked down at her face, when he saw her eyes start to slowly flutter open.

"Rhett?" Scarlett called to him in a faint voice.

"Thank god," Rhett whispered as he heard her call out his name.

"Yes, Scarlett, I'm right here. you gave me such a scare."

"I'm sorry, Rhett. I never meant to scare you."

"Why did you scream like that?"

"I was frightened."

"What frightened you? Was it something I said or did?"

"You didn't frighten me, the room did."

"The room?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Rhett, the room. It's not funny, the shadows that the lamps created reminded me of the nightmare that I've had ever since I was a child."

"I'm sorry, Scarlett," Rhett said sincerely as he looked into her eyes.

"I didn't mean to smile. This is the first time that you have ever mentioned your nightmare to me. Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" he asked as he stood up and reached his hands down to help her to stand up.

They walked over to the over sized chairs and Rhett helped her to sit down in one of them. He turned to the table to pour Scarlett some water from the pitcher. Scarlett took the glass and sipped the water. She was still shaken from her ordeal.

"It's alright, Scarlett, just take your time and tell me about the nightmare."

"It always starts the same, Rhett. I'm in my room at Tara and there are shadows on the wall. The movement of the shadows catches my eye. When I turn to see what is causing the movement, someone reaches out and tries to grab a hold of me and choke me. I run out of the room screaming for someone to help me, but no one hears me. I go out back and try to hide, only before I can I trip over something and fall on the ground. The person catches up to me and starts choking me and then I wake up crying and shaking."

"Scarlett do you know who the person is in the dream that is trying to choke you?"

"No, Rhett, and that's what frightens me. I don't know who it could be."

"How long have you had this dream?"

"I started having the dream when I was little. It stopped for a while, but after Pa died I started having the dream almost every night."

"Wasn't that around the time that you needed the tax money? Maybe worrying about how you were going to take care of your family caused you to have the nightmare again."

"I never thought about it like that. But how do i stop having the dream, Rhett?"

Scarlett set the glass of water on the table and looked up at her husband's face. She knew that Rhett would know what to do. Every time she had a problem she always went to Rhett. No matter what the problem, Rhett was always able to find a way to help her.

"To be honest, Scarlett, I don't think that you will ever stop having the dream."

"What?" Scarlett screamed as she jumped up out of the chair and ran to the window.

"You didn't let me finish. what I meant was that the dream will always be with you, because it's attached to the memories from your past."

"But, Rhett, I don't want to have the dream anymore. It frightens me to the point where I can't sleep. If only I felt safe, then maybe the dream would go away."

Rhett walked over and put his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I'm going to see that you are happy and safe from now on, my pet. Once you get used to being safe maybe you'll stop having the dream."

Rhett felt her trembling in his arms. He gently rubbed her back as she cried. He understood that she needed to cry in order to be able to let it go. It wasn't long before she started to relax in his arms.

"Are you alright now, my pet?"

When she didn't answer him he took her by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"Scarlett?" he called to her again.

When Scarlett opened her eyes he could see that she was tired.

"Come along, my pet. You've had a long day and i know you must be tired. Why don't you go into the bedroom and get changed. I'll wait out here until your ready."

Scarlett nodded her head sleepily and walked into the bedroom. After the maid closed the door she helped Scarlett get out of her wedding dress, and untied her stays. Before the maid could bring Scarlett her nightgown, Scarlett was lying at the foot of the bed sound asleep. When the maid couldn't wake her she ran to get Rhett. Rhett had been pouring some Champaign for them when the maid came into the room and told him about Scarlett. Rhett set the glasses down on the table and walked into the bedroom.

When he walked in the bedroom he saw Scarlett ling there on the bed in her chemise and stockings sleeping like an angel.

"It's alright, I can take care of her now," he told the maid.

Rhett was pulling back the covers as the maid left the room. He came to the foot of the bed and gently picked up Scarlett. He was being careful so he wouldn't wake her up, as he carried her to the side of the bed. Rhett gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. She was so beautiful, but even more when she was asleep. As he went to change his clothes he noticed the white silk nightgown at the foot of the bed.

'She'll be able to wear it another night,' he thought to himself.

After he changed his clothes he turned the gas lamps off in case she woke during the night. He didn't want her to be frightened anymore than she already had been. As he came back into the bedroom, he couldn't help but look at the picture of his beautiful sleeping wife with the moonlight streaming across her in his bed. Rhett slipped into the bed being careful so he wouldn't wake her up. She really was tired after all of the excitement of the day. They had the rest of their lives to be together. He leaned over once more and kissed her goodnight. The last thought on his mind was, that he was the luckiest man in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Summary: What if Scarlett hadn't slept with Charles or Frank and Rhett was her first. Tales place after the wedding and throughout the honeymoon.

AN: Hello everyone! It's time for another installment. I'm sorry if the updates are so close to together, but I wanted to put up as much as I can before my fingers don't want to type. It was pointed out to me by Chris OHB that the title of the previous chapter had a minor glitch. It was supposed to say part I. I hope that clears it up.

Chapter 3 The Wedding Night Part II

Rhett woke up just before the sun started to rise. Sometime during the night she snuggled closer to him, and now she was drapped across his chest. Her hair had fallen down into her face as she slept. Rhett slowly brushed the hair out of her face. He lifted her head up carefully and laid her on the pillows as he got out of bed. Rhett put on his trousers and lounging robe, then pulled the covers up snuggly around Scarlett before he went into the other room. He picked up a cigar and lit it as he looked out the window.

Scarlett slept most of the day. It was late afternoon when Rhett finally came in to wake her. He rang for the maid to bring in their dinner. Since Scarlett hadn't eaten anything all day, he knew that she would be famished when she woke up. Rhett sat there on the side of the bed and looked at her. Something inside of him still couldn't believe that she was actually his wife. He expected to wake up any moment and find that she was not there sleeping in his bed. But this time he wasnt dreaming it, she really was there. The only thing that convinced him was the engagement ring on her finger. It was a two and a half karat diamond surrounded by emeralds. No one but Scarlett could wear such a ring.

He hated the thought of waking her, but he knew that if he didn't that she would be extremely angry with him.

"Scarlett wake up," Rhett called to her softly.

Scarlett moaned softly as she started to stir.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty, dinner will be here soon."

Scarlett rubbed her eyes as she stretched under the covers. When she opened her eyes she saw Rhett sitting there on the side of the bed smiling at her. She looked over at the window a little puzzled, when she saw the sun setting.

"How long have I been asleep, Rhett?"

"Most of the day, my pet."

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"You needed your sleep, Scarlett. You were so tired last night that you fell asleep before you could even change into your nightgown."

"I've been having difficulty sleeping lately. I guess it finally caught up with me."

"It's alright, my pet," Rhett said as he went to get Scarlett her jade green wrapper with the gold trim along the sleeves.

As Scarlett put on her wrapper the maid brought in their dinner and set it on the table. Scarlett saw the food and jumped up and ran into the sitting room.

"Finally, I'm starving," she said as she ran across the room.

"Well you should be, my pet," Rhett teased.

"It's no one's fault but your own. I told you that you shouldn't have let me sleep so long," Scarlett said to her husband as she sat down at the table.

He loved it when she lost her temper. It made her emerald eyes grow darker in color.

"It seems to me that I was going to lose this battle from the beginning. No matter which choice I made you were going to be angry with me."

"I'm sorry, Rhett. I don't know what's come over me. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Please forgive me."

Scarlett reached across the table and grabbed Rhett's hand, as she gave him a sincere look that showed him how truly sorry she was.

"It's alright, Scarlett. There is nothing to forgive. You were just tired and hungry that's all," Rhett said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

After they finished their dinner Rhett poured them some Champaign. Scarlett sat back in the over sized chair, closed her eyes and sighed. When Rhett heard her sigh he turned around to look at her.

"What are you thinking about, my dear?"

"Oh nothing really, Rhett. I was just trying to remember the last time I felt this happy."

"And when was that, Scarlett?"

"Not since before the war."

Rhett walked over to her and handed her a glass of Champaign.

"Here is to the most beautiful bride in the world."

"Why thank you, Rhett."

"I mean it. There is no one in the world as beautiful as you."

Scarlett looked up at him and saw that there was a different look in his eyes. There was something about the way that he was looking at her that made her nervous.

Rhett didn't miss a thing. He saw her shiver as he looked at her. Scarlett set her glass on the table and slowly got up out of the chair.

"I wonder if he knows?" she said quietly as she walked over to the window.

"If I know what?"

"Oh nevermind, Rhett. I was just thinking to myself," Scarlett said as she looked at him and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"You forget, Scarlett, that I know when you are lying."

"Honestly, Rhett, it's nothing."

Rhett was beside her in two strides. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up, so he could look her in the eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully, my pet. There will be no secrets or lies in this marriage. I won't stand for it. You're not still pinning over Ashley Wilkes are you?"

"God no, Rhett. I haven't been in love with Ashley since I was thirteen."

"Well then what is the secret that you're keeping from me?"

"I can't tell you, Rhett."

"Scarlett please tell me. If there is something that is bothering you I want you to tell me. You know that you can always come to me. You will always be safe with me, my pet," Rhett said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Rhett?"

"Yes, Scarlett."

"Do you remember when I was married to Charles and to Frank?"

"Yes, my pet, I remember. You have no idea what that did to me. It drove me mad to see you with them. To know that you were lying in their arms at night when you should have been in mine."

"Rhett I do have something to tell you, but I don't want you to laugh at me."

"I promise that I won't laugh at you."

Scarlett pulled away from him and turned towards the window and gripped the draperies.

"When I was married to them they always slept in a different room than the one I slept in."

She could hear Rhett breathing as she told him her secret. He understood what she was trying to tell him now. 'Now i know why she looked so nervous before when I looked at her. My god, she is still a virgin! She may have been able to avoid sleeping with her first two husbands, but she won't with me,' he thought to himself.

"Scarlett," he called to her as he came over to her. "Are you trying to tell me that you have never slept with a man before?" As he asked her he saw her nod her head yes. Rhett turned her around to face him.

She stood there looking up into Rhett's eyes. When he saw her starting to tremble he moved closer and held her in his arms.

"My pet, please don't be afraid. Remember when I told you that marriage would be fun? Well it will be. In time you will see that you will like being married again."

As Scarlett looked into his eyes she could see that he was being sincere and that he wasn't teasing her.

"Rhett thank you for not laughing at me."

"Scarlett if you tell me something serious I will never laugh at you."

She smiled up at him, and Rhett leaned down to kiss her on her cheek.

"Would you like me to send for the maid to help you get ready for bed, my pet?"

"Would you please, Rhett?"

"Of course, my pet. I'll wait in here while you change."

The maid came in and helped Scarlett out of her chemise and into her nightgown. Scarlett sat down at the dressing table. As she sat there brushing her hair she noticed the silk nightgown for the first time. She had never seen anything so pretty before. There were rosebuds embroidered on both side of the low-cut opening as well as at the hem of the nightgown. Scarlett looked at herself in the mirror, and she blushed as she began to get nervous all over again.

"Rhett can you come here for a moment please?"

"Of course, my pet," he said as he came into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw her wearing the nightgown that he had brought back from Paris for her.

"Rhett I know that this is our honeymoon, but would you mind it terribly if we didn't sleep together yet? I'm still afraid about it."

"Scarlett I told you there is nothing to be afraid of."

Rhett stood there in the doorway looking at her face. He could see the fear in her eyes.

'Well you've waited all of these years for her. What's a few days more,' he thought to himself.

"Alright , my pet. I don't want to rush you into this. But if I find out that you are doing this just to avoid our sleeping together, it won't work, Scarlett. You will be my wife in every way before this honeymoon is over."

"I'm not trying to avoid it, Rhett, I'm just not ready yet," Scarlett said as she climbed into bed.

She sat there in the bed watching Rhett slowly undress. 'He really is very handsome,' she thought to herself as she laid down under the covers.

She felt the mattress dip under his weight as he got into bed. She turned her head to look at him as he lay there next to her.

"Rhett, will you hold me till I fall asleep please?"

Without answering her he slipped his arms around her slender body and pulled her against his side. He heard her sigh as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

'This is not going to be easy tonight,' he thought to himself. Every time he tried to shift in bed to find a more comfortable position, Scarlett would snuggle closer to him. Rhett knew that it was going to take all of the willpower that he possessed to keep his mind off of the way his sleeping wife felt in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Summary: What if Scarlett hadn't slept with Charles or Frank and Rhett was her first. Tales place after the wedding and throughout the honeymoon.

AN: Just a quick note. The length of the last chapter was too long to put on as one hence this chapter and possibly the next one will be continuous. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I did writing it.

Chapter 4 The Wedding Night Part II continued

By the next afternoon they had arrived at the riverboat landing. When they found their cabin, Rhett bent down and picked Scarlett up in his arms and carried her across the threshold of their cabin,

"Rhett!" Scarlett cried when he picked her up. "I am capable of walking into the cabin, Rhett Butler, there is no reason to carry me."

"Call it my husbandly duty, my pet. Besides I like the feeling of holding you in my arms."

She blushed as he said that and he set her down inside the cabin. Scarlett looked around the cabin. There were roses on every single table, filling the cabin with their beautiful scent.

"It will be awhile before our luggage will arrive, Scarlett. Would you like to take a stroll up on deck before dinner, my pet?"

"That sounds wonderful, Rhett," Scarlett said as she took her husband's arm. They strolled along the deck enjoying the cool breeze from the river.

"How long will it take us to reach New Orléans, Rhett?"

"About six days. why do you ask?"

"I was just curious that's all."

When they heard them ring the dinner bell Scarlett turned to Rhett. "Darling, I want to go back and change before we go to dinner. Do we have time to go back to the cabin?"

"We have plenty of time, my pet. That bell was to let us know that they will be seating us soon."

Once they got back to their cabin Scarlett ran into the bedroom and looked through her gowns. She pulled out her jade green gown with the pale pink roses on the bustle. The maid fastened her gown as Scarlett sat in front of the mirror. She pulled her hair up and pinned it in place. She knew that Rhett liked it when she wore her hair up. She put on her diamond earrings that Rhett had given her as a wedding present. Rhett was looking out of the window when she came out of the bedroom.

"How do I look?" she asked as she slowly turned round so he could see how pretty she looked in her gown.

He knew that she was beautiful, but when he turned around his jaw hit the floor.

"My god!" he said as he looked at her. "You look gorgeous."

Scarlett gave him her Cheshire cat smile as she walked over to him.

When they walked into the dinning room all eyes were on them. The women were jealous of how beautiful she looked in her gown, while their husband's were wishing that they were in Rhett's shoes.

Rhett leaned across the table and whispered in her ear. "I know that if I were to leave the room that there would be a swarm of men surrounding you, just like that day at Twelve Oaks."

"And what if they did? Would you be jealous, Rhett?" Scarlett asked coquettishly, as she teased her husband.

"No, Scarlett, I wouldn't get jealous. You forget that I've gotten used to seeing you surrounded by a lot of men, my pet."

"Oh," Scarlett said quietly.

Rhett watched her expression change from happiness to one of disappointment in the blink of an eye. Scarlett's hand shook as she reached for her wine glass. Rhett noticed that she wasn't touching her dinner and thought that it was just an act.

"Come now, Scarlett, finish your dinner like a good girl," he said sarcastically.

Scarlett looked over at her husband and before he knew it she slapped his face.

"How dare you even say such a thing to me!" she screamed as tears came to her eyes. She was used to him teasing her, but this time he took it too far.

She got up and ran out of the room. She didn't want him to see her cry. Rhett thought about going after her, but he changed his mind. 'She'll come back after she has calmed down,' he thought to himself. When it became apparent that she wasn't coming back he got up and went to look for her.

The first place he looked for her was out on the deck. He searched the entire deck, but no one had seen her. He went back to the cabin hoping that she was there.


	5. Chapter 5

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Summary: What if Scarlett hadn't slept with Charles or Frank and Rhett was her first. Tales place after the wedding and throughout the honeymoon.

AN: Just a quick note. The length of the last chapter was too long to put on as one hence this chapter and possibly the next one will be continuous. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I did writing it.

Chapter 5 The Wedding Night Part II continued

When he opened the door he didn't see her in the sitting room. He went into the bedroom and when he didn't find her in there either he began to worry. 'Where could she have gone to? We are on a riverboat for god's sake. There are only so many places you can go on a riverboat,' he said to himself. As he came back into the sitting room he noticed the curtain by the balcony moving in the breeze. As he moved closer to the curtain he could see her standing on the balcony. At first he was angry with her for making him search the riverboat for her. Then he remembered it was because of what he had said to her, that made her run away in the first place. Scarlett had her back to him when he stepped out onto the balcony.

"I'm sorry, my pet, I didn't think that you would get upset. I was only teasing you because you had teased me," he said to her softly as he put his left hand on the small of her back.

Scarlett didn't answer him. She stood there listening to him apologize. She turned her head to look at him and that is when he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. When he saw her tears he felt like someone had punched him in his gut. He would rather have her slap his face again than feel the pain he was feeling right now. He pulled the handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and wiped away her tears.

"Please believe me, Scarlett, I never meant to hurt you."

When Scarlett looked up at him she had this far away look in her eyes, as if she were a million miles away. Rhett stood there looking at her face for a brief moment. He knew what she needed. As he took a step towards her, he slid his arms around her waist and back and pulled her tight against him. He kissed her slowly at first, his lips barely touching hers. Then he heard a soft moan come from the back of her throat and he deepened the kiss. Scarlett was grateful that he had his arms around her for her legs began to give way under her. She slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck as she began to kiss him back. When he felt her trembling in his arms this time he knew it wasn't because she was upset. His mouth began to slowly travel down to her neck, making her shiver as he kissed her. He smiled when he heard her moan as he kissed her neck. He made his way back up to her ear. When she felt is warm breath on her ear, she felt as though someone had lit a fire inside of her. Slowly he drew her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it, till he heard her gasp.

"Rhett!"

"Yes, my pet?" he said as he pulled back enough so he could see her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red and swollen from his kisses.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head no. There was something electrifying about the way Rhett kissed her. She didn't want him to stop kissing her, but she knew that if he didn't she would melt in his arms. All of her life she was always able to make people do what she wanted, and now there was someone who was stronger than she was. When he pulled back to look at her face her hands slid down, till she was grabbing a hold of his shoulders for support. Rhett leaned down and kissed her again. This time his kiss was different. He took her lips hungrily as though he were starving. Scarlett could feel the fire inside of her building higher and higher as he kissed her. Without taking his lips off of hers he bent down and picked her up and carried her back into the cabin. Scarlett sighed as she pulled back from the kiss. Finally after all of these years she felt safe. She knew deep down in her heart that Rhett would never let anything happen to her. Scarlett was brought back to reality when she Rhett's lips on her neck.

"Rhett?" she called to him softly.

"What is it, Scarlett?"

She turned her head and looked towards the bedroom, and then looked back at him. Rhett smiled at his wife. He could tell by the way that she looked at him that she was trying to think of a way to tell him something.

"Tell me what you want, my pet."

"I want you," she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Rhett, I'm sure."

Rhett leaned down and kissed her as he carried her into the bedroom. He set her down in the middle of the room. He reached out and took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Scarlett if you're still afraid we don't have to do this. We can wait until you are ready. I won't force you if you're not ready. Even though it's driving me crazy to wait," he said as he smiled at her.

"Rhett you are so good to me. I know that you would never make me do something if I was afraid. I didn't mean to drive you crazy, Rhett, I was waiting till I felt safe."

Rhett kissed her softly on her cheek. She smiled up at him and he saw something different in her eyes. They had a look about them he had never seen before.

AN: ok everyone the next chapter is going to have a lot of mature steam in it. If you are not a fan of it then please do not read it. A for warning to my readers. There will be many scenes of mature to extreme steam in this story. I will not feel offended if you do not want to read it. for those of you who want to skip those chapters please message me and I will let you know which chapters will be safe for you to read.


	6. Chapter 6

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Summary: What if Scarlett hadn't slept with Charles or Frank and Rhett was her first. Tales place after the wedding and throughout the honeymoon.

AN: This chapter is rated M for a reason. There is extreme steam in this chapter and if you do not like this then please don't read it. Believe me I will not be offended. For those of you who do like it here you are their first time is only a scroll away.

Chapter 6 The Wedding Night Part III

Rhett turned her back to him so he could unfasten her gown. Scarlett could feel his fingers brush against her skin as he unfastened her gown. The gown slid down her body until it fell into a pool at her feet. Rhett helped her step out of the gown and kissed her tenderly. She stood there in her chemise watching as he removed his jacket and tie. The fire that he ignited in her made her want him more with every passing second. Scarlett walked over to him before he could turn around. This time she caught him off guard. As he turned around she slid her hands up his chest as she passionately kissed him. Her fingers moved slowly as she unbuttoned his shirt. Rhett had a look of surprise on his face. He had expected her to be more timid than what she was.

'MY god! If I had known that she was going to be this responsive I would have married her years ago,' he thought to himself.

Once she had removed his shirt he let his hands fall to her waist, so that he could pull her closer to him. As he took her lips in another deep passionate kiss, his hands roamed down her back until they came to her laces at the back of her corset. Scarlett leaned back in his arms giving him more access as he kissed her. His moved up slowly as he untied her stays while he left a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder. Rhett slowly pushed the straps of her chemise down her arms freeing them one at a time. By now Scarlett's entire body felt like it was on fire. Without saying a word Rhett picked Scarlett up and sat down on the bed with her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her slowly, while his hands pulled her chemise to her waist. He kissed his way down her throat until he reached the top of her breasts.

"Oh Rhett," Scarlett moaned as he kissed her breast. She ran her fingers through his dark hair holding his head in place, as he continued to bring out the passion that was inside her. He teased her by flicking his tongue across her nipple until he heard her gasp. He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. He drew her nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Rhett!" Scarlett cried out in passion.

Rhett stopped and looked at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Rhett please don't stop," she begged him. Scarlett pulled his head back to her breast. She moaned when she felt his mouth sucking on her breast again.

Rhett squeezed her other breast as he started to suck harder. He slid his right hand down her body as his mouth claimed her other breast. She tried to close her legs when Rhett began to touch her.

"It's alright, my love," he said as he rubbed a little faster making her cry out in passion again.

"Rhett something's happening to me. I feel like I'm going to explode any minute."

Rhett looked into her eyes as he continued to rub between her thighs. He had her squirming on his lap as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. He slipped a finger inside of her and he nearly died. She was so wet and tight. The longer he rubbed her the harder he got. Scarlett bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out again as he moved his finger inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his shoulders and arched up off of his lap as she started to come on his finger.

"Rhett!" she screamed as she came on his finger.

"Yes, my love, that's it. Come for me, Scarlett. Show me how much you want me," he said as he kept fingering her while she came. He had to be inside of her now, he couldn't wait any longer. He was already hard as a rock.

He laid her on the bed and pulled her chemise off the rest of the way. Then he stood beside the bed and removed his trousers. Next time he would teach her how to arouse him. Scarlet laid there wide-eyed as she watched her husband remove his trousers. She had never seen a man naked before. She knew that she shouldn't stare at him, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. She started to think about how he was going to fit inside of her, he was so large. She decided not to dwell on it that much, for it would only frighten her. She knew that Rhett would find a way to make it fit inside of her, so she pushed the thought aside.

Rhett got into bed and laid on his side facing her. He stroked the side of her face with the back of his han. Scarlett smiled up at him as she rested her hand on his cheek.

"Tell me again, my pet."

"I want you so much, Rhett, please."

Rhett leaned over and kissed her as he got on top of her. Scarlett locked her eyes with his as he opened her legs. He reached down between her thighs and started to touch her again. Scarlett reached up, grabbed the pillows and moaned as he touched her. He leaned down and kissed her as his hands moved up her body until they came to her breasts. He squeezed them gently as he moved against her. She gasped when she felt him pressing against her with his member.

"It will only hurt this one time, my pet, I promise."

She looked up and nodded her head. Rhett put his hands on her hips as he started to push inside of her. He watched her eyes widen as he slowly entered her. She was so tight inside, that he knew it was going to hurt her to take him fully inside of her. He heard her gasp as he pushed in more, but she didn't ask him to stop. He pushed in as far as he could until he came to her maidenhead. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight.

"Scarlett put your hands on my shoulders and hold on tight to me, my love."

Scarlett let go of the pillows and slid her hands up his arms until she gripped his shoulders. Rhett silently prayed that she would forgive him for the pain he was about to cause her. He looked into her emerald-green eyes and saw the passion in them waiting to be released. He pulled back and tightened his grip on her as e thrust inside of her breaking through her maidenhead. Scarlett cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders as he took her. Rhett held still inside of her, giving her a chance to adjust to him. Scarlett closed her eyes when she felt the pain. Rhett saw a tear slide down her cheek and he kissed it away.

"Scarlett, please look at me."

Scarlett opened her eyes and looked up at Rhett's face. When she looked into his eyes she saw the love that he had for her in them.

"I promise you, Scarlett, it won't hurt anymore."

He kissed her lips tenderly as he began to move inside of her. As Rhett started to thrust in and out Scarlett let go of his shoulders and began to relax around him. Her hands fell on the pillows alongside her head as he made love to her. Rhett heard her soft moans as he thrust deeper in her. After awhile the pain subsided and she was able to completely relax around him.

"You know, Scarlett, I'm not the only one in this bed," he said playfully.

"Oh really, Rhett?" Scarlett said with a twinkle in her eye.

She waited until he got ready to thrust in again and then she surprised him. Before he could thrust deeper in her she lifted up to him taking him fully inside of her.

"Scarlett wait," Rhett groaned as she tightened around him.

"I don't want to wait, Rhett. I'm tired of waiting," she said as she squeezed him. She smiled as she watched his eyes roll up into his head.

Rhett looked down and saw her smiling up at him. He knew that if she kept doing that he would come in her before she was ready.

"Well, my pet, two can play at this game," he said with a devilish grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Summary: What if Scarlett hadn't slept with Charles or Frank and Rhett was her first. Tales place after the wedding and throughout the honeymoon.

AN: I have decided to leave the rating as M it will be easier that way. I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I am very happy that so many of you like it. A special thanks to Helen, Ondine, ChrisOHB,Olga and Annapang. All of you are an inspiration to the rest of us.

Chapter 7 The Wedding Night Part III continued

He reached up, grabbed her hands and pinned her to the bed. Rhett pulled back and thrust in as hard as he could. Scarlett arched up when he thrust inside of her. Rhett kept thrusting in and out going faster and faster, till he felt her spasing round him.

"Rhett, oh Rhett," she cried as she tossed her head back and forth on the pillow.

Scarlett arched up trying to meet him, but he was thrusting too fast for her to keep up with him. Her body felt like it was on fire and Rhett was the only one who could put out the fire. She squeezed his hands tight as she tightened round him.

"Come with me, my love," he whispered to her.

As she arched up she felt him shooting deep inside of her. She heard him saying her name as he came in her. Finally she couldn't wait any longer. She screamed his name as she came on him. Rhett smiled as he felt her drowning him in her love juices.

The only sound in the room was Scarlett panting. Rhett pulled out of her slowly and laid next to her in bed. After waiting all of these years for her, she was finally his. He rolled onto his side facing her. She looked absolutely beautiful lying there with her hair spilled on the pillow, and her face flushed from their love-making.

"Are you alright, my pet? I tried not to hurt you too much."

"I'm fine, Rhett. It only hurt at the beginning, but then it felt wonderful. Now I understand what you meant when you said that marriage would be fun."

Rhett chuckled as she told him that she liked what they had done. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. Rhett reached for the covers and pulled them up over them.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep, my pet," he said softly.

"I'm not tired, Rhett. Besides I was hoping that we could do it again."

Scarlett didn't realize that she said the last part out loud, until she saw his devilish smile come across his face. She dived under the covers in embarrassment as he laughed at her. Rhett pulled the covers down so he could see her face.

"I don't mean to brag, Scarlett, but you knew that I had a way with women. I didn't realize though until tonight just how good I really am. To know that I could turn a beautiful southern belle into a wanton woman our first time, is the greatest compliment I could have ever received."

"Oh you skunk," she said as she playfully hit him in the chest.

Rhett pulled her to him and kissed her before she could pull away. They looked each other in the eye and smiled. As they drifted off to sleep they realized for the first time in their lives that they were truly happy.


	8. Chapter 8

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Chapter 8 A Nightmare and True Feelings Revealed

Scarlett slept fitfully. She had no sooner fallen asleep in Rhett's arms when the nightmare came back to her. She couldn't understand why she was having the nightmare again.

"I'm safe now. Rhett is here holding me in his arms,' she told herself.

She kept repeating this over and over to herself in the dream, but no matter how may times she said it th dream still continued. Scarlett knew that she had to let the dream run its course in order for her to wake up. She had tried many times before to wake herself up, but it never worked. She tossed and turned as she ran in the dream. This time however the dream changed once she tripped and fell. For the first time the person who was chasing her finally spoke to her.

"I warned you about him, Scarlett, but you chose to ignore my advice."

Scarlett looked up and saw that the person who was trying to choke her was Ashley!

"Ashley please stop it you're frightening me," Scarlett begged him in a voice that was filled with terror.

"All you had to do was say no when the minister asked you and you didn't."

"i don't understand why are you trying to choke me. What did I do to you that would make you want to harm me?"

"You bewitched me all those years ago. You batted your eyes and flirted with the other men at the barbecue. It didn't bother me at first, because I knew tha you were just using them to get a reaction out of me. What did make me angry was that you started to flirt with him. To know that you had stolen my heart and now you were flirting with a man who has the worst reputation in the world, I couldn't stand to see you with him. After you left I had him removed from the property. I thought that we had seen the last of him, but that wasn't the case. Melly told me that throughout the war he kept calling on you, and that he would pay special attention to you when he saw you in public."

Scarlett kept watching his hands as he spoke. Every time she heard his voice drop in anger he would reach out to choke her, but would back away at the last-minute. 'Maybe if I keep him talking he won't choke me this time,' she thought to herself.

"Ashley please let me explain. Rhett was only being kind to me when he came to visit. Nothing ever happened between us, Ashley, I swear it."

Ashley didn't listen to her explanation. He moved towards her and put his hands around her throat as he spoke.

"Do you even know how much it hurt me to stand there at your wedding and watch you marry that man? To know that he will never love you the way that I do. The thought of his hands touching you sickens me to the core," he said as he started to choke her.

"Ashley please your hurting me," she said in a weak voice as she tried to remove his hands from her throat.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett, but this is the only way that I can free you from him."

"Ashley I can't breathe please stop," she begged him again.

'If I could only scream one more time, maybe someone will hear me,' she thought to herself. She felt his hands tightening more on her throat as she focused all of her strength on her last breath. Her mind went to the one person that she knew would help her, Rhett.

"Rhett, help me!" she screamed as Ashley choked her, until she laid there on the ground dead.

Rhett awoke with a start when he heard Scarlett screaming for him. He sat up and looked over at her. Her hands were around her throat and she was choking herself. Rhett grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her throat.

"Scarlett wake up your having another nightmare," he said as he shook her gently.

Scarlett heard someone saying her name and she sat up in a panic gasping for air. Rhett saw her eyes darting around the room as she tried to remember where she was. Rhett turned to light the lamp beside their bed, so she could see. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped when he touched her and he knew that she hadn't completely woken up from the dream.

"Scarlett it's alright. I'm here, my love, your safe now."

Scarlett turned her head and saw her husband.

"Rhett it was awful. The dream came back again and I don't know why."

"Was it the same dream, Scarlett, or did it change?"

:It started out the same, but then it changed. this time I found out who was choking me."

"Who is it?" he asked concerned.

"Rhett it was Ashley. He's the one that has been trying to kill me."

"What?" Rhett yelled as he got out of bed, put on his lounging robe and paced the floor of the cabin.

He saw her jump as he yelled and he turned around and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, Scarlett. It caught me off guard that's all."

Scarlett sat there in bed shaking under the covers.

"Did he say anything to you, my pet?"

"Yes, Rhett. He said how angry he was with me about our being married. That everything started the day we met at the barbecue. I was so frightened, Rhett. He never acted like this before."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Just that this was the only way he could free me from you, and then he choked me and I screamed for you to help me."

Rhett picked up her wrapper from the chair and handed it to her. After she put it on she ran over to him. He picked her up in his arms and cradled her to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder as he walked out onto the balcony. The soft summer breeze felt wonderful on her skin. Scarlett slid her hand down Rhett's chest until it came to rest over his heart. She could feel his heart beating rapidly beneath her fingers.

"Everything will be alright, Scarlett. I won't let him hurt you."

"Do you really think that he would try to hurt me, Rhett?"

"I don't know, my pet, but I'm not going to give him a chance to try. As soon as we get back to Atlanta, we are going to my lawyer. I'll but out your shares of the lumber business that way you won't have to deal with hm everyday."

"Rhett you can't do that to me! I started that business it's mine. If you want to buy share in the business, then why don't you buy out Ashley's. that way the business will still be mine."

"Scarlett that won't work. Why can't you see that I'm doing this for your own good. I'm trying to kep you safe."

Scarlett looked up at Rhett's face and she saw the concern in his eyes, but she also knew him long enough to know that he always had two reasons for everything that he did.

"I know that you want to keep me safe, Rhett, but what is your other reason?"

"What are you talking about, Scarlett?"

"Rhett you forget that I know as well as you know me, and you once told me that you always have two reasons for every choice that you've made."

Rhett set her down on the balcony and ran his hand through his hair. He wanted to tell her, but he knew that once the words were out he would never be able to take them back. She would hold his words over his head like a whip and use them against him.


	9. Chapter 9

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Chapter 9 A Nightmare and True Feelings Revealed continued

Scarlett stood there watching him. He looked like an animal that had been backed into a corner. She had never seen him like this before. He always seemed so calm and cool before.

"I thought you said that there would be no secrets or lies in our marriage, Rhett?"

'Oh my god! I'm caught in my own trap,' he muttered to himself.

Rhett turned to face her and saw her hair blowing in the breeze around her shoulders. 'Maybe she won't hold it over my head after all,' he thought to himself.

"do you really want to know why I care so much about you, Scarlett?"

"Yes, Rhett, please tell me," she pleaded as she looked him in the eyes.

"I care so much about what happens to you because I love you, Scarlett. are you happy now? I've finally said the words you've been waiting to hear for a long time. Now you can hold them over my head like a whip and use them against me."

At first Scarlett thought her ears were playing tricks on her.

"Rhett say it again please?"

"I love you, Scarlett. I've been in love with you from the moment we met. Why do you think I want to keep you safe all of the time. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you and I wasn't there to protect you."

She knew now that her ears weren't playing tricks on her. He really loved her. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked up at him.

"Rhett I would never hold that over your head. I don't know why you would think that I would."

"I once heard you say that if a man ever said that he loved you that you would use it against him."

"When I said that I was talking about the weak men who used to fawn over me. You were never a weak man."

Rhett saw the tears in her eyes and he thought that he had upset her again. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms about her.

"Please don't cry, my pet. I didn't mean to upset you again," he said softly as he buried his lips in her hair.

Scarlett pulled back and smiled up at him.

"I'm not upset, Rhett. I'm crying because for the first time in my life I am actually happy. I'm happy because I'm in love with you, Rhett."

"Scarlett are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course I'm telling you the truth. don't you believe me?"

"Oh I believe you, Scarlett. I'm just curious as to when you realized that you were in love with me," he asked with his sarcastic smile on his face.

"Well if you really must know it was the night Atlanta fell and you came and rescued me. It was the first time that you made me feel safe."

"Are you sure it wasn't the way I kissed you that convinced you that you were in love with me?" he asked her quizzically.

Scarlett was taken aback by his question. She had forgotten that he was this frank. It was one of his qualities that had appealed to her so much. she secretly wished that she could be like that instead of having to watch how she said things.

Rhett saw the surprised look on her face and he knew that he had caught her off guard.

"Don't be absurd, Rhett. I have been kissed before you know. It's not like you were the first man that ever kissed me."

"That is true, my pet. What you have failed to take notice of was your reaction to the kiss. It didn't matter weither it was a slow leisurely kiss or a passionate one, you still melted in my arms every time i kissed you."

Rhett could always tell with her when he was right about something. she would bite her bottom lip when she knew that she had been defeated.

"Rhett would you laugh if I said that the answer to your question was yes?"

"No, my pet, I wouldn't laugh," he said with a slight smile on his face.

Scarlett turned towards the railing and looked out at the river.

"To be honest I," she started to say but stopped when she realized that she couldn't go on.

Rhett could see that she was having a difficult time trying to tell him how she felt.

"Scarlett there is no reason to be afraid to tell me how ou feel. Say what's in your heart, my pet. Even if it doesn't come out the way that you want it to, I will understand what you are trying to say."

"When you kissed me that night something changed within me. I felt like I was going to faint if you didn't stop kissing me, but at the same time I didn't want you to stop. It felt so wonderful to be in your arms and to feel your lips on mine. I guess that was why I got upset when you said that you were leaving me there. I didn't want you to go and join the army. I wanted you to come to Tara with me. It wasn't until after I got home and i looked back on that night that I realized that I had fallen in love with you. It looks like we were both afraid to tell each other how we felt."

Rhett chuckled softly as he looked at his wife. Scarlett turned her head and glared at him.

"Are you laughing at what I just said to you?"

"No, Scarlett, I'm not laughing at you. I was laughing because I was thinking about all of the years that we have wasted. Years that we could have spent laughing, playing and lying in each other's arms being blissfully happy."

"Who says we've wasted the years? It's not as though we are on our death-bed, Rhett. You make it sound as if we aren't married."

"I didn't mean for it to come across that way. It felt like I was waiting an eternity for you."

"I promise that I will make it up to you," she said coquettishly.

"Don't make a promise that you can't keep, my pet."

"Oh don't worry, Rhett, I plan on fulfilling that promise starting tonight," she sais as she walked back into the cabin.

At that moment Rhett saw flashes of them in bed together for days making Scarlett's promise come true. He became aroused just thinking about it. He ran back inside the cabin after her, but she stopped him in his tracks. She smiled when she saw te passion in her husband's eyes.

"Wait right here, Rhett, and don't come in after me. I have a surprise for you," she said as she gave him her Cheshire cat smile as she disappeared into the bedroom.

She looked through her clothes to find a dress that she could wear to seduce her husband. she began to get discouraged when she remembered the white lace that Rhett had brought back for her from one of his blockade runs. She told him that she was going to use it to make a shawl, but she never did. Instead she had it made into an extremely low-cut nightgown. She wanted Rhett to be the only one to see her in it. she took off her wrapper and slipped into the lace nightgown. As she sat down at the dressing table and brushed her hair, she tried to think of what else she could do to make it impossible for him to resist her. Her eyes came across the bottle of perfume on the table. She carefully put a dab behind both of her ears and on her neck. She hesitated at first to put a dab between her breasts, knowing that it would both surprise and encourage Rhett to take the nightgown off of her so he could suck on her breasts. She examined herself in the mirror before she left the bedroom. Scarlett made a very provocative picture in her white lace nightgown with her hair down around her shoulders. There was no way on earth that he would be able to resist her now. Rhett didn't stand a chance against her. She was in love with him and tonight she was going to prove it to him.


	10. Chapter 10

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Chapter 10 Unbridled Passion

As Scarlett came out of the bedroom, she realized the one flaw in her plan. She didn't know how to seduce Rhett. Ir couldn't be that hard, after all he was in love with her. The more she tried to think about it, the more frustrated she became.

'This is ridiculous. I'm worrying about this and I shouldn't be. After all, Rhett knows that I don't have experience when it comes to this. I just need to go in there and show him how much I love him and the rest of it will fall into place,' she told herself.

Rhett was standing next to the table with his back to the bedroom when Scarlett came into the room. It took every fiber in his body not to follow her in there. Whatever she was planning he was sure it would be worth the wait. As he waited for her to come out, he kept thinking about what they had said to each other out on the balcony. He understood why she had asked him to repeat that he loved her. He couldn't believe it himself when she said that she was in love with him too.

Scarlett didn't say a word as she walked over to her husband. She reached out her right hand and ran her fingernail from the base of his neck all the way down his back to his waist, and then back up. He felt her fingernail through the material of his lounging robe as she ran her nail up and down his spine. She smiled as she watched him shiver.

"What are you up to, m pet?" he asked as he broke the silence.

"Oh nothing really, just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"Don't let me interrupt you then, my dear," he said as he smiled to himself.

Scarlett slowly slipped her arms around his chest as she pressed herself against his back. She giggled to herself as she heard a groan come from deep within him as she slowly moved against him. she untied his lounging robe as she moved against him. She pulled back a little as she began to pull the robe down his arms. Once she got the robe down to his elbows she stopped and pressed against him again. Only this time Rhett felt a scratchy material against his skin. Scarlett began to place feather kisses on his shoulders and at the base of his neck.

The feel of her lips on his skin made his heart beat faster. She wanted to tease him a little. She arched her back just enough so that he could feel her breasts rubbing against the lace on his back.

"Scarlett," he groaned through clenched teeth as she kept teasing him.

"Yes, Rhett?"

"Do you have any idea what that is doing to me?"

"Is it driving you utterly out of your mind with passion?" she asked coquettishly.

"You know that it is you little minx," he hissed at her.

"Well now isn't that just too bad. I've only just begun to teach you a lesson, Rhett. Before I'm done with you, my darling husband, you'll be begging me to go to bed with you."

"I won't be able to hold on much longer, Scarlett, if you keep doing that to me."

"And we wouldn't want that to happen now would we, Rhett? Then again on the other hand maybe we would," she said mischievously as she slid the robe down his arms the rest of the way until it fell to the floor and he stood there in front of her naked.

"Rhett do you remember when you brought back that white lace for me during the war, so that I could have it made into a shawl?"

Scarlett rose up on her tiptoes as she looked over his shoulder and saw that he was fully aroused. Rhett didn't answer her because he needed all of his concentration so that he wouldn't come on his lounging robe, which lay in a pool at his feet.

"Well I changed my mind about the shawl and I used it for something else instead. Would you like to see what I used the lace for?"

Rhett nodded his head yes. He was so hard that it was actually hurting him to hold back. He tried to remember the last time it hurt this much, but he couldn't recall when that was.

Scarlett deliberately took her time as she slowly stepped out from behind her husband, and came around in front of him so that he could see her. At first glance Rhett thought that she had on her silk nightgown. However when he focused his eyes on her he realized that the nightgown wasn't made of silk, but of lace and that he was able to see right through it.

Her eyes lit up as she watched his shaft twitch. Rhett had both of his hands in a fist to try to stop himself from coming, but it wasn't working. Seeing her standing in front of him wearing nothing but a lace nightgown sent him over the edge. His eyes rolled up in his head as he felt the blood rushing down into his swollen shaft. She was going to pay for this, he was going to make certain of that. Scarlett stood there smiling at him until she saw his eyes close tight and he grimaced in pain.


	11. Chapter 11

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Chapter 11 Unbridled Passion continued

"Rhett what is it? What's wrong?" she asked in a worried voice. "I'll go and get help. Maybe there is a doctor traveling on board. I won't be long, I'll be back as soon as I've found someone to help you," she said as she started to grab his lounging robe. It would have to do for now. Rhett was in pain and he needed help fast.

Before she could put on the robe Rhett reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"No," he hissed at her. "I don't need a doctor. I'm in pain because of what you did to me, Scarlett. You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here with me in this cabin and help me relieve the pain."

Scarlett wrinkled her brow as she tried to understand what he said.

"But, Rhett, I don't know how i can help you."

"I'll show you what to do don't worry, Scarlett."

With that he pulled her closer to him and she watched as he brought her hand closer to his throbbing shaft.

"Rhett i can't do this," she stammered as she pulled her hand back.

"You can and you will. That is unless you want me to be in pain."

"You know that I don't want to see you suffering, Rhett, anymore than you would want to see me."

"Well then madam I suggest that you help me so that I won't be in pain anymore."

Scarlett relaxed her hand in his as he brought her hand back to his shaft. She looked down as he placed the palm of her hand on his throbbing shaft.

When her hand came in contact with it she gasped and looked up at him. Rhett didn't see her looking at him for he had his eyes closed as he held her hand there. Her hand felt so wonderful on him. It was so soft and cool. Without opening his eyes he began to move her hand slowly up and down the length of him. Scarlett held her breath as he moved her hand along him. She felt shy and awkward as she touched her husband. She could feel it twitching as he moved her hand up and down. Very slowly Rhett took his hand off of hers until she was touching him by herself. Scarlett's curiosity was beginning to get the better of her. She slowly wrapped her fingers around his shaft and started to move her hand faster. When she heard Rhett moan she looked up and saw that he was smiling.

"Yes, my pet, that's it," he said as she moved her hand faster making him moan louder.

she smiled a little as she squeezed him gently. Rhett groaned as he grabbed her wrist. Scarlett stopped squeezing him when she heard him groaning.

"Did I hurt you, Rhett? If I did I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help you."

"You're not hurting me, my love. I can't hold on anymore, I'm losing my control. I need to come, Scarlet, now."

Scarlett turned to go into the bedroom, but he stopped her by squeezing her wrist.

"I was only going to go in the bedroom. You said that you needed to come and I assumed that you would want to do that in there."

"Even though the bedroom isn't that far away, my pet, I wouldn't make it in there," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down on her knees.

"I need you to do one more thing for me, Scarlett."

"What is it, Rhett?" she asked a bit puzzled that he had her kneeling on the floor.

"Open your mouth for me."

"But why, Rhett"

"You want to help me don't you/"

"Of course I do, Rhett."

"Then open your mouth, Scarlett, please."

She could hear the pain in his voice as he asked her. She hated seeing him in this pain, a pain that she had caused him. Rhett watched her opening her mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair and gripped her head holding her in place. He looked into her beautiful green eyes and saw the confusion behind them. 'Poor Scarlett, she thought that she could seduce me and not pay for it later. Well she was wrong about that, as soon as we've taken care of this I'm going to show her what happens when she teases and torments me.'

Rhett gave her his devilish smile as he tightened his grip on her head. Before she could think about what was going to happen next, Rhett thrust his engorged shaft into her mouth. She tried to scream as he thrust in, but she wasn't able to. Her hands came up to his and she tried to pull away, but he only gripped her head tighter. When she felt him pulling back she saw her chance to scream. As he started to thrust back in she screamed, but it only came out as a moan. When Rhett heard that it was all the encouragement he needed to go on. He kept thrusting in and out of her mouth going faster and faster. Scarlett grabbed his waist and held on for dear life as he thrust i her mouth. She could feel him swelling more and more as he kept going. Her mouth was like heaven around his shaft. Rhett threw back his head as all of the muscles in his entire body tightened up.

"Scarlett!" he yelled as he started coming in her mouth.

Scarlett's eyes grew wide as she felt him coming in her mouth. This wasn't right she told herself. He shouldn't be doing this, but she knew that she couldn't stop him now it was too late.

Rhett looked down at her and saw that her eyes were wide with shock.

"Swallow it, Scarlett," he groaned as he kept thrusting deeper into her mouth.

Rhett couldn't stop coming. The more he thrust in her mouth the more he came. He never felt like this with any other woman before. Scarlett had put him under her magic spell of love. 'If I had to die today, I would die a very happy man,' he thought as he finished coming in her mouth.

"Thank you, my pet," he said as he pulled out of her mouth and walked over to the table to pour himself a brandy.


	12. Chapter 12

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Chapter 12 Unbridled Passion continued

Scarlett was still kneeling on the floor in shock over what had just happened. she felt horrible inside. She knew that she should have stopped him and she didn't. Then she remember what Rhett had said to her. How it was all her fault that he felt that way. When she had planned to seduce him she thought that when she was done with him that they would make love, not do what they had just done. She turned her head and saw him standing there drinking his brandy. She got up off of the floor and stormed over to him in a rage.

"You bastard!" she said as she slapped him across his face as hard as she could.

"How dare you treat me like one of the whores at the saloon. I'm your wife not your whore, Rhett Butler."

Scarlett's words stung him as though she had cut him with a knife. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, but then he thought better about it.

"You brought this all on yourself, Scarlett. Maybe next time you will think about that before you try to seduce me again."

"Don't worry, Rhett, i won't forget. There won't be a next time. I don't understand how you could have done that to me when you say that you love me. No gentleman would ever have done what you just did to me."

"No I guess a gentleman wouldn't have, my pet. then again I'm nt a gentleman am I?"

Scarlett glared at Rhett and pushed him out of her way, so that she could go into the bedroom. Rhett went back to the table and poured himself another brandy when he heard her slam the bedroom door closed. Her slamming the door was the final straw. He slammed he glass onto the table. Now he was angry with her. Scarlett never heard him slam the glass on the table, because she had gone to bed. She had just closed her eyes when Rhett came into the bedroom and kicked the door closed. The noise startled her and she sat up in bed. The only light in the room was the moonlight coming through the window.

Rhett stormed over to the side of the bed and pulled the covers away from her. He smiled when he saw that she was still wearing the lace nightgown. Scarlett looked up at him terrified. He had that animal backed into a corner look in his eyes again. Rhett reached down and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of bed and onto her feet.

"You said that I treated you like a whore. Well, my dear wife, in case you have forgotten I can do whatever I want with you."

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"Earlier you were gracious enough to teach me a lesson. Now I'm going to teach you one, Scarlett. One that you won't forget."

Rhett leaned down and kissed her with bruising force. She could smell the brandy on his breath as he kissed her. His hands were on her shoulders, but he moved them to the opening of her nightgown and ripped it in two. Scarlett gasped as she heard him ripping the nightgown. He moved his mouth down her neck as he kissed and bit her. She cried out in protest as he bit her neck, but her protests turned into moans when he licked and kissed where he had bitten her. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them till she cried out in pain.

"You're mine to do with as I please," he rasped in her ear as he squeezed them harder.

Scarlett tried to push him away, but this time she wasn't able to. She clawed at his arms as he kept torturing her. Scarlett tried to fight the feeling that was inside of her, but it was useless. Rhett had ignited the fire in her again and she couldn't resist him. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. He laughed when he heard her gasp as she landed on her back.

Rhett got on top of her and forced her legs apart with his knee. He reached down with his right hand and touched her. She was already dripping wet. He could feel himself getting hard again as he touched her. He leaned down and sucked on her breasts till she arched up off of the bed at him crying out in passion.

"Rhett?" she called to him breathlessly.

"What is it, my pet?"

She looked up at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Make love to me."

Rhett looked at her face. Her eyes were the darkest shade of green he had ever seen, and her lips were swollen from his kisses. All of the anger that he felt when he walked into the room seemed to vanish when she asked him to make love to her.

"Alright, my love, but I don't want you to have any regrets in the morning."

"I won't, Rhett, don't worry. Now make love to me before I have to seduce you again," she said as she giggled.

Rhett hesitated as he stared at her face. that was his one mistake. Scarlett reached down, grabbed his shaft and squeezed him the way that he had squeezed her breasts. She smiled when she heard him groan and she kept squeezing him until he couldn't stand it another minute.

"You know that I am going to get even with you for that, Scarlett," he said through clenched teeth.

"I know you will, that is why I'm doing it."

Rhett smiled down at his wife as he took her hands in his and held them tight. He rubbed his hard swollen shaft against her making her moan in passion.

"Wrap your legs around me, my pet," he asked as he started to push into her.

Scarlett looked up at her husband's face as she wrapped them around his waist. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he thrust inside of her. Scarlett arched up as she felt him thrusting in her. Oh god how she loved the feel of him in her. Rhett pulled back and looked at her face as he thrust again and again inside of her, each time going in deeper than the thrust before.

"More, Rhett, more," she screamed as she arched up to meet him.

She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted him in her all of the time. Rhett heard her cries of passion and was only too glad to oblige her. Scarlett let go of his hands and grabbed his shoulders. Rhett whispered in her ear how much he loved her and how much he wanted her. She raked her nails up and down his back as he brought he closer to her climax.

"Rhett I need you so much," she moaned.

"I'm right here, my love. Take me deeper inside of you, Scarlett. Let me bury myself in you."

Scarlett arched up all of the way as she took him in as far as he could go. He felt her spasing around him as she did and he had to hold onto his control.

"Yes, Scarlett, that's it, my love," he said as he thrust all of the way burying himself in her.

They both moaned as she squeezed him. Scarlett arched up again as she started to come on him.

"Rhett!" she screamed as she drowned his shaft in her love juices.

Rhett looked at his wife as he felt himself getting ready to come inside of her.

"Scarlett I'm so close, my love, squeeze me again as tight as you can. I am going to make sure that you have my child in you before we get back to Atlanta. Even if that means that we have to spend the rest of our honeymoon in bed."

"Well you won't hear any complaints from me on that subject, Rhett. I am actually looking forward to spending time with you in bed," she said as she squeezed him as tight as she could.

Rhett arched his back as she squeezed him sending him over the edge for he second time that evening. He grunted and groaned as he filled her with his seed. Rhett collapsed on top of her when he was finished.

"Rhett will you do something for me?"

"You know that I would do anything for you, Scarlett. All you have to do is ask me."

"Don't pull out of me, Rhett. I want you to stay inside of me tonight."

"Are you sure that you want me to do that?"

"Yes, darling, I'm positive. I know that I'll want you again in a little while," she said as she kissed him softly.

"I'm glad, my pet, because I couldn't pull out of you right now even if I wanted to."

Scarlett stroked his head as he sucked on her breast. It wasn't long before she felt him getting hard again inside of her.

"Scarlett?"

"Yes, Rhett," she said breathlessly.

"Do you think you could handle another round of passionate love-making, my dear?"

"I thought that you would never ask," she said as she arched up under her husband as they began to make love again. The only sounds in the room that night were their cries of passion and the sound of their heavy breathing as they made love over and over again.


	13. Chapter 13

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

AN:I realize that some of you may want the rating the rating returned to M and I am putting it back there beginning with this chapter. There will be times when Rhett will not be the romantic figure that we have in our minds. He has a very dark side as you saw in the previous chapter and that dark side will appear again. Do not worry though there will be times of tenderness and compassion and I hope that they out-weigh the darkness. Please keep in mind that this is the first time that he has ever truly een in love and not in lust after a woman. He is learning as well as Scarlett what their boundaries are.

Chapter 13 Making A Promise Part I

Scarlett smiled to herself as she laid their in Rhett's arms. She still couldn't believe that this was real. She was afraid to wake up for fear that Rhett wouldn't be here holding her in his arms. She sighed as she slid her hand up his chest. She lifted her head up off of his chest to look at his face. Rhett was without a doubt the most handsome man that she had ever met.

She ran her fingers through his dark hair as she kissed his cheek. Scarlett slid out of bed as Rhett slept. She picked up her wrapper off of the chair and put it on, then she sat down at her dressing table and brushed her hair. She kept looking over her shoulder at her sleeping husband. She wanted to wake him up and ask him to make love to her again. As she stood up and turned towards the bed, she changed her mind when she felt the soreness between her thighs. Instead of waking him she went into the sitting room and poured herself a brandy. Scarlett couldn't believe that she wanted him again.

'Rhett was right when he said that he had turned me into a wanton woman. Even though I'm sore from last night, the only thing that I want is to have him make love to me again,' she said to herself as she blushed at the memory of last night.

After she finished her drink she set the glass on the table and walked out onto the balcony for some air. She had no sooner stepped out on the balcony when Rhett started to stir. He smiled to himself as he remembered the night before. Scarlett was a very passionate woman. He thought that she would tire easily, but she was able to keep up with him. She met him thrust for thrust every single time. When he told her that marriage would be fun, he had no idea that she might kill him in the process. Then again it might be worth it, to de making love to the woman he loved. He turned his head expecting to find her curled up next to him under the sheet. When he saw that she wasn't in bed with him he began to worry about her. He quickly got out of bed and put on his trousers and lounging robe and came out of the bedroom.

"Scarlett?" he called to her as he came out of the bedroom.

As he came out he saw her standing on the balcony as the sun was rising. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped up behind her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Butler," he whispered in her ear as he slipped his arms around her waist.

Scarlett leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Good morning, Rhett. Did you sleep well last night?" she giggled as she asked him knowing what his answer would be.

"I was going to ask you the same question, my dear. To answer your question I slept very well, once the insatiable woman wore me out," he said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh you skunk," she said as she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I half expected you to still be asleep when I awoke this morning."

"I wasn't awake very long when you got up, Rhett."

Rhett bent down and began to kiss her neck and nibble on her earlobe. Scarlett stiffened in his arms when he kissed her. As much as she liked it when he did that she was still sore from their wild night of passionate love-making. Rhett felt her stiffen, but he continued to kiss her.

"Rhett please stop," she asked him quietly.

Rhett pulled back a little confused at her request.

"I thought that you liked it when I kissed you like that, Scarlett?"

"I do like it, Rhett. I'm just not in the mood right now that's all," she said as she turned to go back into the cabin.

Rhett grabbed her by the arm as she turned to go in. When he looked into her eyes he thought he saw fear in them. she turned her head away from him so that he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Scarlet is something wrong?" he asked as he let go of her arm.

Scarlett shook her head no as he walked over to the chair and sat down watching her. She started to walk towards the table to pour herself another drink, but she stopped short. Rhett saw out of the corner of his eye as he took a cigar out of the box and lit it, that something was wrong with her. As she tried to take another step she winced and he watched her left hand reach out and grab the table in a tight grip. He dropped his cigar on the table as he jumped up out of the chair and ran to her side.

"Scarlet what is it? what's wrong?" he asked worried as he saw her wince again.

"I'm fine, Rhett, it's nothing," she said as she tried to hide the pain from him.

"You're not alright. Now tell me what's wrong. I can see that you are in pain."

Scarlett looked at her husband's worried face. She felt embarrassed about telling him that she was sore from their love-making. However she knew that if she didn't tell him, that he would keep asking her until she did tell him.

"Rhett it hurts for me to walk," she said as she winced again.

Rhett looked at her face when she said that. He saw her blushing as she told him. At first he didn't understand how she meant it until he thought back to last night. He knew that they had made love multiple times, but she never asked him to stop. In fact it was the direct opposite. She kept encouraging him to keep going. It was then that he remembered that he had forced himself on her a few times. He started to panic. Did he hurt her last night? Did she ask him to stop and he didn't remember it? e remembered that he was angry with her when he came into the room.

"Scarlett, I want you to tell me the truth. Did I hurt you last night when we made love?"

"No, Rhett, you didn't hurt me."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Rhett. You didn't hurt me last night. I'm sore because we made love so many times, that's all. I guess I'm still adjusting to you being inside of me. I'll be alright in a little while, Rhett. I just need to rest."

"I would never want to hurt you, my pet. I'll go and have someone bring in some hot water for you to soak in, it will help to ease the pain. Then you can spend the rest of the day in bed. I'll go and play cards while you are resting, that way you can be alone."

A few minutes later Rhett returned with two servants carrying in a large hip bath and a maid carrying in two buckets of hot water. The servants placed the hip bath in the corner in the bedroom and left. The maid poured the two buckets of hot water into the bath. Then she went to get one bucket of cold water to add to it, so that Scarlett wouldn't get burnt. After the maid left, Rhett gingerly picked up Scarlett and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down so that she could remove her wrapper. He held out his hand to her to assist her into the bath. Scarlett winced as she lowered herself into the water.

"Trust me, my love, the water will help," he said as he saw her bite her lip in pain.

"Rhett please don't leave me," she asked as she reached for his hand.

"I won't, my love," he said as he took off his robe and kneeled down beside the hip bath and held her hand in his.

Rhett didn't leave her side. He brushed the hair out of her face as she started to relax in the water. Little by little as the water helped to ease her pain, Scarlett was able to rest her head against the edge of the hip bath. Rhett saw her face soften as the pain started to go away.

"Are you starting to feel better now, Scarlett?"

"A little yes, but the water is starting to get cold, Rhett."

"So I see," he said as he looked down and saw that her nipples were hard.

Scarlett followed his gaze and when she saw where he was looking she started to get embarrassed.

"Oh! You're a devil, Rhett Butler," she said as she splashed the cold water on him as she giggled.

Rhett rose to his feet and went to the wardrobe to get Scarlett her white cotton nightgown. After he laid it at the foot of the bed, he grabbed the towel and cam over to her. As Scarlett stepped out of the bath Rhett wrapped her in the towel and dried her off. Scarlett put her nightgown on as Rhett called for the servants to remove the hip bath.

When Rhett came back into the sitting room, he found Scarlett sitting in the chair looking up at him like a little girl.

"You don't have to leave on my account, Rhett."

"Yes I do. If I were to stay in here with you I would be tempted to hold you in my arms and kiss you."

"And what is wrong with that? You know that I like it when you hold me and kiss me," she said innocently.

Rhett smiled at her as he stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand. There were times when she would look at him with those child-like eyes and ask him a question like she had just done, that it made him realize how much of a sheltered life she had lived.

"I'm glad that you like it when I hold and kiss you, my pet, but the fact remains that once I start doing that we both know what it will lead to."

"Oh I see," she said as she understood what he meant by that. "Well in that case, maybe you should go and play cards for a while. I don't like being separated from you , Rhett, not even for a minute."

"I'm only going to play cards for an hour or two so that you can get some rest. When I come back you can get dressed and we will go to dinner, my pet. If you want I could have the maid sit with you while you rest, that way you won't be scared."

"I should be alright, Rhett. After all it will only be for a little while, it isn't as though you were going to be playing cards all evening."

"Would like me to help you into the bedroom or do you think that you could manage it by yourself?"

"I can manage it by myself. You go and play cards. I'll just sit here for a little bit and then I'll go in and lay down for a while."

"Alright, my pet," he said as he bent down and kissed her on her forehead before he left.

Scarlett watched him walk towards the door. As he reached for the handle she called to him.

"Rhett?"

"Yes, Scarlett, what is it?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Is that anyway to kiss your wife good-bye?" she asked coquettishly.

Rhett flashed his devilish smile at her as he saw where she was going with this. 'Alright,' he thought to himself. 'I'll go along and play her game. After all she does deserve a proper good-bye kiss.'

"My most sincere apology madam," he said as he made a low sweeping bow to her.

Scarlett covered her mouth as she giggled at her husband. Rhett certainly knew how to make her laugh.

"Am I to understand madam that you were expecting me to give you a proper kiss before I left?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Well a true gentleman would have, but then again you are not a gentleman," she said flirtatiously as she turned and started to walk towards the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Chapter 14 Making A Promise Part II

Rhett laughed softly as he followed her. Scarlett smiled to herself. She didn't know that he had followed her and when she turned to say good-bye to him she gasped as she saw that he was standing right there in front of her. Rhett's timing was perfect. As Scarlett gasped he wrapped his arms around her waist and back, and bent her backwards as he kissed her passionately. Her hands were trapped between their bodies as he deepened the kiss. She wanted him to give her a proper kiss and he was doing just that. Her body began to grow weak as he continued to kiss her. He tightened his arms around her so that she wouldn't fall on the floor. When he felt her lips trembling beneath his he pulled back from the kiss and smiled at her. He set her on the edge of the bed and stepped back. Her entire body was shaking, but it wasn't from fear. This time it was from desire. As much as he wanted to pull that nightgown off of her slender body and make passionate love to her right now, he knew that she needed to rest.

"I hope that kiss was more to your liking, my pet."

All Scarlett could do was nod her head yes. She was still in shock from the way that he kissed her.

"Good I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Maybe now you'll be able to get some rest," he said as he walked to the door again.

"How am i supposed to rest after the way you just kissed me?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way," he said chuckling as he walked out of the cabin and closed the door behind him.

Scarlett saw her body shaking as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Rhett was right she did need to rest for a while. Scarlett laid down on the bed and tried to relax, but her mind was only focusing on the way Rhett had kissed her. She touched her fingers to her lips. They were still warm from his kiss. When she woke up this morning the only thought on her mind was to have him inside of her again. She laughed out loud as she imagined them making love for days at a time. She loved the feel of Rhett's hands and lips on her body as they made love. Scarlett felt that fire igniting again inside of her as she thought about it.

'If I keep this up I'll never get any rest, and I know that I will need my strength and energy for tonight.'

Scarlett pushed the images of her and Rhett making love out of her mind for now. She needed to get some rest before he came back. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes and sighed as she fell off to sleep.

Rhett came back a few hours later. He opened the door quietly in case she was asleep. He took his jacket off and laid it across the back of the chair. He turned and saw that Scarlett was lying in bed curled up. Rhett walked over and pulled the covers up over her and softly kissed her on the cheek. She smiled when he kissed her and for a moment he thought that he woken her up. He looked at her face and when he saw that her eyes were closed, he knew that she was dreaming.

'Well at least it's a pleasant dream instead of her nightmare,' he said to himself.

Rhett pulled the chair over from her dressing table and sat beside the bd as he watched his beautiful sleeping wife.

When Scarlett rolled onto her back her right hand remained by her head on the pillow while her left hand was draped across her stomach. She mumbled in her sleep about something, but Rhett couldn't understand what she had said. Scarlett started to thrash about in bed and Rhett got up out of the chair quickly and sat on the side of the bed holding her hand.

"Rhett!" she called out to him in a weak voice.

"It's alright, Scarlett, I'm here," he said as he kissed her hand.

Scarlett didn't hear him. She kept calling out for him as she turned under the covers. Rhett thought that she was having another nightmare until he watched the way that she was moving.

"Rhett, oh Rhett please don't stop," she moaned as she continued to move under the covers.

"Why the little vixen. She's dreaming that I'm making love o her."

Rhett pulled back the covers and saw that her nightgown was bunched up around her waist. He looked down and saw that she was already wet. He knew that she could be aroused very quickly and apparently in her dream he was doing just that. she was squirming on the bed as she continued to call out for him. Very carefully Rhett slipped a finger inside of her to see if she was still sore. To his surprise she wasn't. He waited for her to wince as he slid his finger inside of her and when she didn't he let out a prayer of thanks. He started to move his finger in and out of her as he heard her moaning his name. Rhett leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Do you think you could handle more of me, my pet?"

Scarlett nodded her head yes and gripped the sheet tighter as she waited for him. Rhett smiled as he put a second and then a third finger inside of her making her cry out in passion. He began to move his fingers inside of her going faster and faster. Scarlett's body was arching up off of the bed as he brought her closer. Rhett saw her biting her lip as he fingered her.

"No Scarlett," he said to her. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you scream when you come. I want to know that I have pleased you, my love."

Rhett kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her until she started to tighten her muscles around his fingers. Just before she came Rhett pulled his fingers out, reached under her and lifted her body up so that he could put his mouth over her as she started to come. Rhett flicked his tongue across her sensitive bud as she came in his mouth. Both of them were moaning and for the same reason. Even thought Rhett was holding her up she kept thrusting her hips up to him as she kept coming. Rhett couldn't resist the temptation. He thrust his tongue inside of her and she cried out again and again begging for more. He felt her legs trembling as she gave him the last of her juices. Scarlett felt something warm against her sensitive skin and she slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Rhett's head between her thighs, she realized that the warmth was his breath on her.

"Rhett! What are you doing?" she asked in shock as she tried to sit up in bed.

Rhett lifted his head and smiled at her. "I'm enjoying the pleasure of my wife's beautiful body. You were asleep when I came back so I sat beside the bed watching you. You were apparently having a very nice dream. By the way, my pet, what exactly were you dreaming about? You kept calling out for me so naturally I am curious as to why."

"I was dreaming about us. We were making love, Rhett, and I didn't want you to stop. May I ask you something? What were you doing to me while I was dreaming?"

"I was merely helping you as you were dreaming. You were so wet that I simply couldn't resist it. I knew that you would probably not allow me to do that to you when you were awake, so i simply took advantage of the opportunity that you placed before me."

"How do you know that I wouldn't allow you to do that to me? I only wish that you had talked to me about it first before you went ahead and did it. "

"I'm sorry, my pet. I will ask you before I do that again. As i have said before I don't want to frighten you about marital relations."

"Thank you, Rhett. "

Scarlett sat there thinking about what had just happened and she smiled .

"Rhett can i ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Could we try that again sometime? I know that I probably didn't respond the right way, but i would like to try it again."

"Sweetheart you were perfect. Have I ever held your lack of experience against you? No and I never will. I am proud to be the one who is showing you the fun side of marriage. Bur Scarlett are you sure that you wan me to do that again?"

"Yes, Rhett I am, and besides now you know how insatiable I can be," she said as she gave her husband a wicked smile.

"And did you have an ideal time that you wanted to try again?"

"I was thinking after dinner, darling."

"Well then I suggest that you get dressed for dinner, my dear. for the sooner we go to dinner, the sooner we can start taking care of those needs of yours."


	15. Chapter 15

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

AN: I just want to apologize if the steam has offended any of my readers. I will try to tone it down as best I can without losing sight of the story that I wrote. A special thanks to ChrisOHB for her friendship and advice.

Chapter 15 Making A Promise Part III

Scarlett smiled as she ran to the wardrobe to get a dress out. She decided on the pale blue dress with the white lace at the collar and the wrists. The color really didn't do her any justice. She only chose it because it fastened in the front, and she didn't want Rhett to have a difficult time getting her out of it. She laid the dress out on the bed as she put on her chemise and corset. She purposely didn't put on her pantalettes. Now that Rhett had awakened this new side of her, she felt that they would only get in the way later. After all Rhett would be the only one who would know that she wasn't wearing them.

"Rhett can you tie my stays for me please?"

"I will be with you in a moment," he called from the sitting room.

After a few minutes Rhett walked into the bedroom. He picked up the stays and pulled on them until she nodded her head.

"What took you so long to come in?" she asked when he finished tieing her stays.

"I was putting out my cigar, Scarlett. Unless of course you wanted to risk my tieing your stays while I had a lit cigar in my mouth."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Do you require any further assistance madam?"

"No thank you, Rhett. I'll be out in a moment."

Scarlett picked the dress up off of the bed and stepped into it. Once she fastened the dress she put on her stockings and shoes, then she went to the mirror to put on her jewelry. She put on her pearl necklace and earrings before she brushed her hair. Tonight she decided to leave her hair down around her shoulders. Rhett watched as she came out of the bedroom.

"You know that dress doesn't suit you, my dear. The color is completely wrong for you."

"I know, Rhett, but it was the only blue dress in the shop in Atlanta."

"You still look lovely in it, my dear. when we reach New Orléans i will take you shopping for some new clothes."

"Oh Rhett, will you really take me shopping when we get there? I've heard that all of the dress shops in New Orléans have the latest gowns from Paris. I would love to have a few new gowns to replace my old ones."

"A few gowns? Scarlett you are getting a brand new wardrobe of gowns. You will have more clothes than you will ever need. I don't just mean gowns, my pet. I mean hats, parasols, stockings, shoes, undergarments, the works. Every single thing that you could want or need you will have."


	16. Chapter 16

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Chapter 16 Making A Promise Part IV

"Rhett you are so good to me. Can I ask you why you are doing this for me?"

"I'm doing this because you are my wife and i love you. I want to give you whatever your heart desires."

Scarlett kissed him on the cheek as they left the cabin to go to the dinning room. After Rhett helped her to sit down at the table, he ordered their dinner. He ordered crawfish and clams in a lemon butter sauce. The waiter brought over a bottle of Champaign and poured some for them. As Rhett started to drink his Champaign, Scarlett moved closer to him and squeezed his hand.

"I have a surprise for you, Rhett."

"Oh and what is that, my pet?"

Scarlett leaned in so she could whisper in his ear.

"I'm not wearing my pantalettes tonight, darling," she said very calmly as though it were an everyday thing.

Rhett started to cough as he set his glass on the table and stared at her. Scarlett just smiled at him as she ate her dinner. At that point only two thoughts ran through his head. How soon would they finish their dinner, and how quickly could he get her back to the cabin.

Rhett moved his chair closer to her as she ate her dinner. He watched her as she deliberately ut her food into smaller portions. Rhett reached over and took the fork out of her hand and set it across her plate. When the waiter removed her plate, Scarlett looked at Rhett and began to protest.

"Rhett tell him to bring back my dinner, I wasn't finished yet."

"That won't be necessary, my pet, for you were finished eating. You were only eating slowly to tease me. If you were truly as hungry as you think you were, you would have scraped the plate clean before the waiter had turned his back."

As Scarlett reached for her glass of Champaign, Rhett placed his hand over hers and patted it affectionately.

"I think that you have had quite enough Champaign, my dear. I want you to be fully awake and aware when I take care of your needs," he whispered in her ear.

"Well it seems that you have taken care of getting me to finish my dinner, but ow do you plan to get me back to the cabin?"

"That will be very easy. Once we have stepped away from the table you are going to faint, and since I am such a concerned and loving husband I will carry you back to our cabin."

Scarlett sat there staring at her husband's face as she tried to think of a response. She smiled at him as she thought of something.

"alright, Rhett, you win. It is obvious that you are smarter than I will ever be," she said as she got up and started to walk ahead of him.

"I admire your sense of humor, my dear," he said as he smiled at her.

Scarlett stopped and turned around to face him. She reached up with her left hand and patted his cheek.

"Why thank you, darling, but you have forgotten one very important thing," she said sweetly.

"Oh and what is that, Scarlett?"

"You have forgotten that I can run faster than you."

With that she smiled at him as she picked up her dress and ran as fast as she could out of the dinning room, as she laughed at her husband. Scarlett looked over her shoulder and saw Rhett running after her, as she ran out onto the deck. Once she turned the corner she stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath. She peaked around the corner and when she didn't see Rhett she assumed that he was looking for her on the dec. She smiled to herself as she walked back to the cabin. After she walked into the cabin and closed the door, she giggled out loud.

"Let's see how long it takes him to realize that I'm not on deck," she said as she removed her shoes and stockings.

Scarlett walked over to the table and poured herself some Champaign.

'Rhett will never know that I had just one glass,' she thought to herself as she picked up the glass.

As Scarlett brought the glass to her lips a hand reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"I thought I told you that i wanted you to be awake when I take care of your needs, Scarlett."

When Scarlett felt someone grab her, she dropped the glass of Champaign on the carpet and screamed.

"Calm down, my pet, it's only me."

When she saw that it was Rhett she raised her hand to slap his face, but he caught her by the wrist.

"You scared me half to death, Rhett Butler."

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. I didn't mean to scare you. Do you want to sit down for a few moments until you calm down? I wouldn't want you to faint, my pet."

Scarlett nodded her head yes and Rhett helped her over to the chair. as Rhett helped her to sit down in the chair he noticed that she was still jittery.

'My poor darling,' he thought to as he looked at her. 'She really could use a glass of Champaign.'

Rhett walked back to the table and poured her another glass and brought it over to her.

"Here you are, my pet," he said as he handed the glass to her.

"But I thought that you said that I couldn't have anymore. What made you change your mind?"

"As much as I don't want you to fall asleep before I can get you into bed, my pet, I don't want you to be jumping out of our skin. Besides one glass won't hurt you."

"Thank you, Rhett," she said as she started to drink the Champaign.

Rhett watched in amazement as she downed the glass of Champaign in nothing flat. Scarlett handed the glass back to him an as he turned to set it back on the table he heard her he turned back to face her he saw that she had unfastened her dress and that she had that Cheshire cat smile on her face.

Rhett smiled at her as he saw her sitting in the high-backed chair wearing only her chemise. She looked like the perfect seductress sitting there.

'If she only knew how much it's killing me to keep my control right now, she would turn three shades of red,' he thought to himself as he slowly removed his shirt.

Scarlett's eyes lit up as they followed his tanned fingers as he unbuttoned his shirt. Her skin tingled with excitement as she watched her husband. Scarlett reached out her hands and slid tem up his tanned chest. Her hands seemed so pale against his dark skin. She stared at her husband's face as she continued to slide her hands up and down his chest.

"I believe that you mentioned something about you not wearing your pantalettes this evening? If my memory also serves me correctly you also said that I might be able to try something new with you."

"You have a very good memory, darling. the only thing that you left out was that i said I'd let you do that to me after you satisfied my needs."

"that is true, Scarlett. However I have a very good feeling that if I were to start by doing that to you, that it would satisfy some of your needs."

"You seem very sure of yourself, Rhett. There is always the chance though that you may not be able to satisfy me completely," she said flirtatiously.

"In the short amount of time that we have been married, have I ever not been able to satisfy you, my pet?"

"Well not yet you haven't, but there is still a chance that it might happen."

"Oh I doubt that very much, Scarlett."

"Why don't you prove it to me," she said mischievously.


	17. Chapter 17

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Chapter 17 Making A Promise Part V

Rhett chuckled as he gently guided her back into the chair and kneeled on the floor in front of her. He grabbed the hem of her chemise and began to push it up very slowly. As he pushed up her chemise, he let his hands brush against her skin until he saw her shiver with anticipation. Once he had pushed it up to her waist he pulled her forward just enough so that he could untie her stays. He definitely didn't want her to faint while he was arousing her. After he untied her stays he leaned her back as his hands slid down her body making their way back to her waist. The straps of her chemise had fallen down off of her shoulders and her breasts were exposed to his view. Rhett leaned in and kissed her on her neck. He smiled against her skin when his lips found her pulse. Her heart was beating quicker as his hands gripped her waist and held her in place. He kissed his way down to her breasts and when he felt her fingers running through his hair he laughed softly.

"I'm not going to arouse you that way tis evening, my pet. i have a more exciting way of arousing you."

Without looking at her face Rhett kissed his way down her stomach until he came to her sensitive nub. When Scarlett felt his warm breath there she gasped and jumped a little. Rhett looked up and waited for her to nod her head in consent before he continued. He began to gently blow against her nub until her gasps turned into moans. Scarlett grabbed a hold of the arms of the chair for support as he aroused her. He was right about it being an exciting way. Her entire body was tingling as he brought her to new heights. "Oh my god Rhett!" she moaned as her body trembled.

"Rhett please make love to me."

Rhett smiled up at his wife and rose to his feet. He bent down and picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and went to get her a nightgown from the wardrobe. Rhett finished undressing and when he turned to get into bed he was surprised when he pulled back the covers and saw that she wasn't wearing her nightgown.

"Did you forget something, Scarlett?"

"No why do you ask?"

"I was only asking because you ae not wearing your nightgown and you always do."

"I decided not to put it on . After all i wouldn't be wearing it that long to begin with now would I?" she said as she laid back against the pillows and stretched.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you are ready for another night of passionate love-making, Mrs. Butler?"

"If i wasn't would I have asked you to make love to me?"

Scarlett laid there and gave her husband a very wicked smile. Rhett laughed out loud as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. As they kissed he rolled onto his back with her on top of him. Scarlett was taken aback by this new position. she was used to Rhett being on top of her. Rhett sensed the change in her and he ended the kiss.

"It's alright, Scarlett. tonight I wanted to show you another way that we could make love. Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"That is such a silly question, Rhett. Of course I know how to ride a horse. P taught me when I was six years old, but I don't see what that has to do with us making love?"

"Instead of riding the horse, Scarlett, you will be riding me. If you are not comfortable with the idea of making love this way then we don't have to."

Scarlett looked into her husband's eyes and she saw not only the concern for her well-being but also the love that he had for her in them. She leaned down and kissed him without hesitating. Rhett put his hands on her waist as he guided her to his member. She watched his eyes roll up into his head as she slowly lowered herself on him. Every time that he made love to her he felt like he had died and gone to heaven and it was the same for her as well. He guided her on him until she found the right rhythm. It didn't take long for the passion in them to build up and before they knew it they were both panting and gasping for breath.

Rhett carefully pulled out of her and held her in his arms so that her head was lying on his chest. Neither of them said a word. They laid there in bed both of them feeling very satisfied with their love-making. Finally it was Scarlett who broke the silence when she sighed.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" he asked as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Rhett do you like children?"

"Why are you asking that question, Scarlett?"

"I only asked it because you have never mentioned it before."

Rhett put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Well, my dear wife, to answer your question yes I do like children. What about you, my pet? Do you like them as well?"

"To be honest, Rhett, I didn't like them before. I remember when I was little and i heard my sisters whining and crying all of the time, that it made me hate them. Now I'm not so sure that I feel the same anymore."

"what do you mean that you're not sure anymore?"

"Well if the child were my own, I wouldn't mind the crying. It would be a part of me and i would be able to handle it."

Rhett looked down at her face and he saw a softness in her eyes that he had never seen before. Before e had a chance to ask her why she was bringing up this subject she spoke.

"Rhett I know that you said that if there was something that i wanted, all I had to do was ask and you would give it to me."

"Scarlett is there something that you want?"

Scarlett sat up in bed and pulled the sheet around her more as she turned and looked Rhett dead in the eyes.

"I want a baby, Rhett. I want one more than anything else in the world. Will you give me a baby, Rhett?"

"Scarlett i think that I may have already given you one, but if i haven't then I promise you that I will do my best to give you a baby, my love."

"I don't want to sound silly, Rhett, but when will we know if i am going to have a baby?"

"My guess would be not for at least another two or three weeks, Scarlett."

"Oh I was hoping to find out maybe a little bit sooner."

"Don't worry about it, Scarlett. The time will fly by and before you know it you'll find out that you are going to have a baby. In the meantime, we can keep trying if you want to."

Rhett sat up in bed and wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her back so that she was laying against his chest. He breathed in the scent from her hair as his right hand came to rest on her stomach. Without saying a word Scarlett placed her hand on top of his and she sighed. At that moment Scarlett realized just how happy she truly was. She was head over heels in love with her husband. Rhett had promised to take her shopping when they reached New Orléans, and she was certain that she was already carrying Rhett's child.

Rhett thought that Scarlett had fallen asleep in his arms. He moved his hand back and forth across her stomach.

"I know that a baby would make her very happy. She deserves to be happy now, after so many years of hardship. Please god, please let Scarlett be carrying my child right now."

As Scarlett laid there listening to Rhett's prayer a single tear slid down her cheek. Rhett kissed the top of her head before he leaned back against the headboard and nodded off to sleep. When Scarlett heard him snoring she rolled onto her left side facing him. She leaned up on her left elbow so she could look at her sleeping husband's face.

"I love you, Rhett, with all of my heart," she whispered in his ear. She laid her head against his shoulder as she placed her right hand over his heart. she could feel his heart beating beneath her hand and she dozed off to sleep in his arms.


	18. Author's note

The First Time by Rhett's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the Margaret Mitchell Estate. This is my first fan fiction, so please kind when reviewing. Some chapters may not be suitable for all readers. If you are not an adult please do not read.

Chapter 17 Making A Promise Part V

Rhett chuckled as he gently guided her back into the chair and kneeled on the floor in front of her. He grabbed the hem of her chemise and began to push it up very slowly. As he pushed up her chemise, he let his hands brush against her skin until he saw her shiver with anticipation. Once he had pushed it up to her waist he pulled her forward just enough so that he could untie her stays. He definitely didn't want her to faint while he was arousing her. After he untied her stays he leaned her back as his hands slid down her body making their way back to her waist. The straps of her chemise had fallen down off of her shoulders and her breasts were exposed to his view. Rhett leaned in and kissed her on her neck. He smiled against her skin when his lips found her pulse. Her heart was beating quicker as his hands gripped her waist and held her in place. He kissed his way down to her breasts and when he felt her fingers running through his hair he laughed softly.

"I'm not going to arouse you that way tis evening, my pet. i have a more exciting way of arousing you."

Without looking at her face Rhett kissed his way down her stomach until he came to her sensitive nub. When Scarlett felt his warm breath there she gasped and jumped a little. Rhett looked up and waited for her to nod her head in consent before he continued. He began to gently blow against her nub until her gasps turned into moans. Scarlett grabbed a hold of the arms of the chair for support as he aroused her. He was right about it being an exciting way. Her entire body was tingling as he brought her to new heights. "Oh my god Rhett!" she moaned as her body trembled.

"Rhett please make love to me."

Rhett smiled up at his wife and rose to his feet. He bent down and picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and went to get her a nightgown from the wardrobe. Rhett finished undressing and when he turned to get into bed he was surprised when he pulled back the covers and saw that she wasn't wearing her nightgown.

"Did you forget something, Scarlett?"

"No why do you ask?"

"I was only asking because you ae not wearing your nightgown and you always do."

"I decided not to put it on . After all i wouldn't be wearing it that long to begin with now would I?" she said as she laid back against the pillows and stretched.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you are ready for another night of passionate love-making, Mrs. Butler?"

"If i wasn't would I have asked you to make love to me?"

Scarlett laid there and gave her husband a very wicked smile. Rhett laughed out loud as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. As they kissed he rolled onto his back with her on top of him. Scarlett was taken aback by this new position. she was used to Rhett being on top of her. Rhett sensed the change in her and he ended the kiss.

"It's alright, Scarlett. tonight I wanted to show you another way that we could make love. Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"That is such a silly question, Rhett. Of course I know how to ride a horse. P taught me when I was six years old, but I don't see what that has to do with us making love?"

"Instead of riding the horse, Scarlett, you will be riding me. If you are not comfortable with the idea of making love this way then we don't have to."

Scarlett looked into her husband's eyes and she saw not only the concern for her well-being but also the love that he had for her in them. She leaned down and kissed him without hesitating. Rhett put his hands on her waist as he guided her to his member. She watched his eyes roll up into his head as she slowly lowered herself on him. Every time that he made love to her he felt like he had died and gone to heaven and it was the same for her as well. He guided her on him until she found the right rhythm. It didn't take long for the passion in them to build up and before they knew it they were both panting and gasping for breath.

Rhett carefully pulled out of her and held her in his arms so that her head was lying on his chest. Neither of them said a word. They laid there in bed both of them feeling very satisfied with their love-making. Finally it was Scarlett who broke the silence when she sighed.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" he asked as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Rhett do you like children?"

"Why are you asking that question, Scarlett?"

"I only asked it because you have never mentioned it before."

Rhett put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Well, my dear wife, to answer your question yes I do like children. What about you, my pet? Do you like them as well?"

"To be honest, Rhett, I didn't like them before. I remember when I was little and i heard my sisters whining and crying all of the time, that it made me hate them. Now I'm not so sure that I feel the same anymore."

"what do you mean that you're not sure anymore?"

"Well if the child were my own, I wouldn't mind the crying. It would be a part of me and i would be able to handle it."

Rhett looked down at her face and he saw a softness in her eyes that he had never seen before. Before e had a chance to ask her why she was bringing up this subject she spoke.

"Rhett I know that you said that if there was something that i wanted, all I had to do was ask and you would give it to me."

"Scarlett is there something that you want?"

Scarlett sat up in bed and pulled the sheet around her more as she turned and looked Rhett dead in the eyes.

"I want a baby, Rhett. I want one more than anything else in the world. Will you give me a baby, Rhett?"

"Scarlett i think that I may have already given you one, but if i haven't then I promise you that I will do my best to give you a baby, my love."

"I don't want to sound silly, Rhett, but when will we know if i am going to have a baby?"

"My guess would be not for at least another two or three weeks, Scarlett."

"Oh I was hoping to find out maybe a little bit sooner."

"Don't worry about it, Scarlett. The time will fly by and before you know it you'll find out that you are going to have a baby. In the meantime, we can keep trying if you want to."

Rhett sat up in bed and wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her back so that she was laying against his chest. He breathed in the scent from her hair as his right hand came to rest on her stomach. Without saying a word Scarlett placed her hand on top of his and she sighed. At that moment Scarlett realized just how happy she truly was. She was head over heels in love with her husband. Rhett had promised to take her shopping when they reached New Orléans, and she was certain that she was already carrying Rhett's child.

Rhett thought that Scarlett had fallen asleep in his arms. He moved his hand back and forth across her stomach.

"I know that a baby would make her very happy. She deserves to be happy now, after so many years of hardship. Please god, please let Scarlett be carrying my child right now."

As Scarlett laid there listening to Rhett's prayer a single tear slid down her cheek. Rhett kissed the top of her head before he leaned back against the headboard and nodded off to sleep. When Scarlett heard him snoring she rolled onto her left side facing him. She leaned up on her left elbow so she could look at her sleeping husband's face.

"I love you, Rhett, with all of my heart," she whispered in his ear. She laid her head against his shoulder as she placed her right hand over his heart. she could feel his heart beating beneath her hand and she dozed off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
